


Stay?

by AkariFields1008



Series: The Singer and his Bodyguard [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, band au, bodyguard!Annabeth, celebrity!percy, singer!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: For Anon:Pairing: Percy (A) and Annabeth (B)Prompt: A: “Aren’t you going to do something?” B: “I’m paid to protect you from abuse, not your own stupidity.” A: “You’re the worst bodyguard ever.”From my Tumblr "10 Follower One Shot Requests"





	Stay?

“Dude, it’ll be fine,” Leo slurred a little, an impish grin spread across his face and Percy, drunk or not, knew better than to try to resist Leo’s “good ideas”.

“This is  _not_ a good idea, Leo,” Percy chuckled. “ _None_ of your ideas are good ideas.”

“Hey, I got the band together!”

“You brought Hazel in, it was already me, you, Jason, and Frank.”

“Yeah, and you  _suck_ on bass!”

“ _Ouch_ ,” whimpered Percy, clutching his chest dramatically. “Okay, so maybe you’ve had one good idea.”

Leo ignored him. “What do  _you_ , think, Chase?”

“I think this is the dumbest idea you’ve come up with since I met you,” Annabeth deadpanned, continuing her scan of the bar.

“Annabeth,” Percy whispered. “Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Anna-”

“Say that one more time, I  _will_ hurt you.”

“Right,” Percy remembered. “You don’t like your first name.”

Annabeth sighed, wishing she was off duty. “No, I don’t like people  _I don’t like_  using my first name.”

“Burn!” hooted Leo.

“Oh, shut up. Chase, do you think that I was fine on bass? Like in our early stuff?”

“I wouldn’t know; I don’t listen to The Vague Letters,” Annabeth shrugged.

“That’s going to change!” shouted Percy, hooking his arm in hers and marching her out of the bar.  
**________________________________________________________________**

“This is  _such_ a bad idea,” Jason scoffed as he turned his phone’s camera on.

“Tell me about it.” Annabeth watched as Leo got him set up on a quad with a broom against Percy’s many protests. Leo then got on his own quad with a mop.

Percy gave Annabeth a look that pleaded with her to make him stop. She almost did but decided against it, telling herself that this isn’t what she gets paid to do.

“ _Chase_ ,” Percy whined. “Aren’t you going to do something?” Everyone stopped and watched her, waiting for her answer.

“ _Jackson_ ,” she mocked. “You pay me to protect you from abuse, not your own stupidity.”

Leo cheered. “Hell yeah! Let’s do this shit.” Jason laughed and started recording on his phone, Frank and Hazel stood to the side, barely able to look.

“You’re the worst bodyguard ever,” Percy declared, pouting his lip out a little.

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile a little. Her smile faded as Piper, The Vague Letters’ manager and Jason’s girlfriend, counted down from three. About two minutes later, both Percy and Leo were on the ground, groaning, but laughing. Thankfully, they both came away relatively unharmed. Leo managed to sprain an ankle somehow, and Percy was grumbling something about his shoulder but brushed off any help.

There were a few hours before their show that night, so Percy decided he’d use the time to run some errands. So Annabeth, of course, came with him. She walked near him as he stood there, half talking to himself, half talking to her about which brand of peanut butter he should buy and if the store brand was really any different. She wasn’t really paying attention to his rambling, but she mumbled that store brand is just as good as most name brands.

She helped him unload his car when they arrived at his house. His house which was a modest 3 bedroom cottage out in the middle of nowhere. His other bandmates had bought larger houses, mostly with more space than they knew what to do with when The Vague Letters made it big, but Percy had a  _cottage_. “Just don’t need that much room. Wouldn’t know what to do with it,” he’d shrugged at her.

Once Percy and his groceries were inside, Annabeth started her usual perimeter check, and was quickly surprised to find Percy, unstealthily following her.

“You know I’m armed right?” she asked him, an eyebrow raised.  _Adorably_ , Percy thought.

“I don’t think I could sneak up on you if I tried,” Percy noted.

“Do you need something?”

“Just wanted to know what you’re doing when you do this kinda stuff. Curious about it,” he said, stepping towards her, being careful to make sure he didn’t get close enough to make her uncomfortable. “Curious about you.”

His tone shifted unmistakably. He was  _hitting_ on her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Come on,” she scoffed.

She led him around the property, detailing her duties and her perimeter check procedures as he listened intently, rarely taking his eyes off of her. Once her check was over, she walked him back inside.

“Well, you’re leaving at five, right?” Annabeth said, heading for the back door.

“Yeah,” he called from his room upstairs.

“I’ll be back at four-thirty, then.” Annabeth was about halfway out the door when Percy sprinted into the room.

“Stay?” he said, out of breath. He was half changed. Annabeth wasn’t honestly sure what she’d expected. She was with him most of the time. She knew he worked out every morning. Yet as he stood shirtless before her, she could feel her jaw slacken, but she caught herself quickly.

“What?”

“Please stay. I know this is your downtime, but I’ve got to go through that mail we picked up and, uh. Well, I like having you around,” Percy babbled, his cheeks tinging a deep pink. “It’s like you make things easier.”

Annabeth was nearly speechless.  _Nearly_. “Yeah.”

As Percy realized that she actually said she’d stay, a grin spread across his face. “You’ll stay?”

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “But I’m  _not_ going to make things easier, Jackson.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up with more to it......I might have an idea for another part. If I add more it’ll be added as a series


End file.
